Shattered Bonds
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: For Nef's Awesome Prompt 2011  For JoMoFan-spot


Spring Prompt 2

Pairing: Christian/Edge with Christian as the top

Sex, No Death, No AU

Brood era 1998

A flash of blond at ringside was all it took to throw him off his game and in a matter of minutes he was pinned. A mixture of boos and cheers rang throughout the arena and as quickly as he could he headed backstage, ducking into his locker room and shutting and locking the door before leaning against and taking a few deep breaths. Only one other person had that color hair and it'd been a long time since he'd set eyes on him. It was becoming a fairly regular sight to him though since Vince had put him and Gangrel into a feud and one that he hoped was soon stopped; his mental state deteriorating a bit more each time the long wavy tresses were present. With a head shake he pushed away from the door, talking himself into believe that he'd imagined it all and it wasn't his child hood pal doing the husky blond Gangrel's bidding.

For two weeks the same flash of blond was spotted in the crowd; sometimes as close as ring side and other times just a quick flash as he trotted back up the ramp and each time he froze; allowing his opponent to either pick up the win in the ring or attack him on the ramp. With a growl he slammed his palms down on the mat; this last upset being the last in the line, he was going to find out tonight what was going on; he was going tear the arena apart in his need for answers. As he stalked back to the backstage area he turned the air around him black with curses and shouted half threats and those that dared to come near him after the curtain flapped behind him were subject to his foul mood.

He hadn't been as lucky that week and instead of getting his own locker room he'd been shuffled in with the other talent. Normally he didn't care; he loved being in with everyone, reveled in the stories told by the veterans and shared his dreams with the other starry eyed rookies. However this night was different, he needed to be alone to gather his thoughts, to think of a way to expose the mystery blond so that he could finally put his mind to rest and to steel himself from the memories that wanted to surface and drag him back under.

With an aggravated sigh he grabbed his ring bag and slipped from the room, looking over his shoulder constantly as he wove through talent and crew members alike in his quest for some personal space. After what felt like forever he found an empty closet and he slammed the door shut, turning and resting his head against the cool metal as he threaded his fingers in his golden mane and tugged; letting out a growl as he did so. Nerves wound themselves tightly until he felt as if the meager meal he'd consumed before his match was about to vacate his body at a high rate of speed. Finally pushing away from the door he found an empty crate and dropped down on it, his head still held in his hands.

Flashes of his childhood danced behind his eyes and for a moment he felt as if the deceptively strong arms of his younger friend were wrapped around him. He had known from a very early age that his friend would always mean more to him than anyone else would and when they'd gotten older the message was made more apparent. He'd tried to explore the smooth nubile bodies of the girls in his class; and there had been more than enough willing to let him clumsily touch and hesitantly kiss them; but he'd never felt the same fire with them that he had when his friend had playfully kissed his neck and rubbed his chest. The entire time tittering in a falsetto voice about his strong muscles like a giggling red head had been doing only moments before. That incident had led to their first kiss, a soft and awkward meeting of lips that had left them breathless and wide-eyed.

They had sprung apart like polarized magnets but the curiosity kept them circling each other until they were once more caught in each other's arms and panting as hands touched and roamed the unfamiliar bodies. The more he reminisced the more his body reacted and he closed his eyes as he slipped his hand into tights and gripped the leaking shaft pumping slowly as he drifted away into a memory.

_The summer was warm and on the breeze drifted the scent of the wild flowers that were growing along the bank of the creek. They had disappeared for the day; taking their cane poles and a cup of unfortunate worms they had managed to trick from the ground by turning the water hose on and drenching the dirt. With identical boyish smiles they dug out holes just big enough to hold the poles upright and then stretched out on their backs; heads pillowed on crossed arms. There hadn't been any talk, just the quiet that settled comfortably between them whenever they could get it._

_Soon there came the soft sound of snoring and he looked over to see his friend asleep; glasses perched on his face and he laughed as he pictured the raccoon eyes that would be going on if the fair skin burned. His light laughter must have penetrated the other blonds' sleep as he opened one blue eye and pinned him with a sleepy, half annoyed glare._

"_What did you do Adam?" He demanded as he stretched and rolled over onto his side._

"_What makes you think I did anything?"_

"_Because you only laugh when you're doing something or have already done something. So spill it."_

_He smirked and pushed himself into a sitting position, his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees as he looked down at his friend. He contemplated leaving his friend wonder, but the sight of him stretched out with the long, wild grass framing him was too peaceful and serene to be ruined by a silly joke._

"_I didn't do anything Jay, I promise." He raised two fingers and spoke solemnly. "Scout's honor."_

_It was Jay's turn to sit up and he immediately started to check himself over for anything out of place, scowling when he found nothing; his own arms now crossed over his chest._

"_Adam you were never in the scouts….."_

"_Was too…"_

"_Fine for two weeks before you got kicked out. So it doesn't count. Just tell me what you did."_

"_I didn't do anything Jay, I swear."_

_The last denial, though truthful in nature must have pushed Jay over the edge as he lunged at him and soon they were rolling around; the grass flattened and their poles knocked from their holes and sent tumbling into the creek. Twice they had come close to joining the canes as they floated down the dirty water but they always somehow managed to roll back to safety at the last moment. They tussled for a few moments more before Jay managed to get the upper hand and pin him to the ground; their fingers interlaced with his hands drug above his head. Both were panting; their breaths mingling and fanning the others face as they stared at one another._

_As if in slow motion Jay's lips had come down, slanting across his with Jay's tongue immediately gaining entry into his mouth. Teeth clacked minutely as they kissed; Jay letting his hands go to anchor his in the spread locks while his own gripped Jay's waist. The slightly innocent kiss soon turned more heated and it wasn't long before they were both bare to the midday sun; Jay still straddling him as he kissed and licked his way down his body. Up until then they hadn't indulged anything other heavy petting, with the lastest step being in taking turns in stroking the other off and then cleaning up the split seed by long slow licks of hot and needy tongues._

_Jay's lips were tortuous on his skin, his teeth leaving light red nips in their wake as he worked his way down until he was eye level with the bobbing hard flesh that seemed to grow even harder the longer the blond stared at it._

"_Addy…" The pet name normally annoyed him to no end, but at that moment it meant more than just a means to harass._

"_Jay, you don't have too.."_

"_I want to Addy, please?"_

_The plaintive plea was followed by a long lick to the twitching shaft and he about shot up off the ground, hissing as he looked down with large incredulous eyes. Jay stared back up at him; a sparkling gleam to his lips where he had licked them and he swallowed hard at the sight of his friend settled between his legs with his lips not far from the pulsating head of his weeping sex._

"_Again, please Jay, again for the love of god. That was amazing."_

_Jay's face turned red and for a moment he had thought that Jay was going to refuse but the same electric feeling returned as Jay slowly drug his tongue up the shaft and then circled the engorged mushroom head. Stars were dancing behind his eyes as Jay closed his mouth around the hard length and slowly started to bob and very soon his groans and growled pleas filled the air around them; giving a deeper octave to the soft sucking and moaning that were erupting from Jay. The speed changed a couple of times, the last one leaving him clenching his stomach as the tell tale coiling in his gut signaled his impending release. _

"_J-Jay…J-Jay….JAY!"_

_The last shouted word was accompanied by his orgasm washing over him with such force that he arched up from the ground; sending his throbbing member further down Jay's throat. As the last jet fired from his body he slowly sagged down, his breathing harsh and his hair stuck to his face and throat. With hazy eyes he looked down at Jay, trying to get his jaw to work enough to apologize but he never got a chance to say anything as Jay slithered his way back up until they were nose to nose. Left over cream glistened pearly white on his bottom lip and without a second thought he leaned up and took Jay's lips softly, tasting himself and the unique flavor of Jay all wrapped in one._

_He felt a hard prodding as Jay moved and he broke the kiss, looking down again to where Jay's almost angry erection was pressed between them. With a slight shift, Jay positioned himself so that the head teased the tight, virgin ring of muscle; making it widen and close as he rocked his hips. Once more he found his hands pinned above his head and his gasp of pain was swallowed away as Jay kissed him again while he worked himself into the tight passage. The pain was nearly unbearable and tears welled in his eyes as the penetrating organ stretched him. Air grew thin and he broke the kiss to cry out when Jay seated himself fully with one last thrust; their hips now flush against each other._

"_Addy, you alright?"_

_The tentative question made him laugh nearly hysterically, his body screaming from pain and an underlying need to know what the next step was._

"_Yea Jay, I'm fine, perfectly fine; I just have a large cock in my ass that isn't moving."_

"_Addy…"_

"_Dammit Jay, apologize later, just fucking move right now."_

_His growled sentence was punctuated by his hips rolling, maneuvering him enough so that the buried length came in contact with something deep inside that made him shiver and pant. The reaction was all that Jay needed seemingly as he started a slow pace after that, working himself slowly in and out so that he could savor every inch as his body clung to the hard organ. The pain soon gave way to a burning pleasure and each time Jay hit that magic spot deep within he cried out, clawing at Jay's back and sides. The pace began to speed up and he pressed his head back against the ground has hard as he could as he bucked up to meet Jay's thrusts, his body starting to coil again in anticipation._

_Above him Jay's eyes were closed and the steadying increase of pace let him know that it wouldn't be long before his friend reached his climax. The slapping of their sweat soaked skin sounded as loud as a gunshot in the quiet forest as did the nearly twin hoarse yells of completions that sounded; frightened birds taking flight from the racket. With one last thrust Jay emptied into him, the hot liquid splashing him, marking deep inside of his body where no other had been and as far as he was concerned no other would ever be. He came moments later; the tight confines of his body milking Jay for all that he was worth as his second climax of the day coated them from hip to belly._

With a loud, hoarse cry his throbbing member released its load in his tights; the thick cream trailing sluggishly down his thighs to pool under his legs and ass. With a grimace he rose and stripped from his gear, wadding it up and placing it in the bottom of his bag before fishing out a towel and cleaning himself up. With a half panted growl he pulled on his street clothes; annoyed at how he'd been able to be derailed once more by a memory but so wiped out that he wanted nothing more than to head back to the hotel and flop face first down onto his bed. With a heavy sigh he let himself out of the closet, heading down the hall with his hands stuffed in his pockets. There would always be another day to find out if the blond that followed Gangrel around like a lost puppy was really his best friend but right now he was too busy reminiscing about a lazy summer afternoon that had changed him in more ways than one.


End file.
